Cleaning compositions that are used in cleaning laundry, such as highly toxic detergent compositions and halogenated solvents, can be problematic for the environment and can be costly to process into a disposable format. Industrial cleaners may have the same environmental concerns due to the level of toxic ingredients. As such, there is a continued need for improved cleaning compositions that can be used to clean articles of manufacture, such as textiles, polymer parts, metal parts, ceramic parts, or others.